Objetivos
by nala guerrero
Summary: Todo individuo en algun momento de su monotona vida se hace una pregunta,¿Como podria mejorar mi vida?  a veces nunca llegamos a encontrar la respuesta otras sin embargo tenemos mas suerte...


-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

*Los comentarios de la protagonista van menguando de tamaño conforme va creciendo y cambiando.

*Los comentarios en negrita son los de los "bromistas".

*El comentario en negrita y subrayado: Sirius Black.

*El comentario en negrita: James Potter.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La lectura hace al hombre completo; la conversación ágil, y el escribir, preciso

(Francis Bacon)

**Objetivos**

Cada persona tiene en la vida unos ideales u objetivos que desea alcanzar o realizar.

Todos sin excepción alguna tienen algún sueño o anhelo que siempre quisieron y nunca consiguieron alcanzar…

Es de cajón que todos y cada uno de esos individuos, en algún momento de sus desastrosas vidas, han intentado mejorar de un modo u otro su insignificante existencia; bien sirviéndose de deseos o metas, o simplemente creando una realidad ficticia en la cual esconderse cundo la tormenta amenaza.

Yo no soy la excepción pues también intente, inútilmente, mejorar mi simple y vulgar vida. Adornarla por así decirlo; pero el tiro me salio por la culata y mis metas y deseos para conseguir ser la chica perfecta se alejaron de mi a gran velocidad.

Mi nombre es Lilian Evans; y en esta hoja algo maltratada por los años ya, os intentare resumir mi vida en diez simples puntos.

Todo empezó cuando yo tenía nueve años, en una noche en la cual me aburría tanto que llegue a plantearme una cuestión que más de uno ya se ha hecho:

_¿Como puedo mejorar mi vida?_

La respuesta llego rápida y veloz, pero pronto fue acompañada de otra y otra y otra…y así hasta que lápiz en mano rellene aquella hoja en blanco con diez puntos de suma importancia para mi pero que sin embargo nunca llegue a cumplir. Con el paso del tiempo escondí la hoja de papel celosamente, esperando así que ocurriese un milagro pero nunca llego; no fue hasta varios años después cuando recordé su existencia y en un impulso de recordar viejos tiempos me senté a leerla. El efecto fue inmediato y cuando quise darme cuenta ya había rectificado la mayoría de aquellos puntos que en antaño me parecieron casi partes de mi propia alma.

La lista fue reformada, por así decirlo, y guardada de nuevo en el fondo de mi diario; allí permaneció otros tantos años hasta que sacando viejos trastos del desván unos curiosos la encontraron y quisieron hacerse los graciosos incluyendo algunos comentarios acerca de mis anhelos infantiles.

No hay ni que decir que después de tanta ida y venida aquel folio en blanco ahora esta amarillento y roto, en el se puede apreciar fácilmente el paso del tiempo, pero os preguntareis:

¿Cómo podemos conocer su historia a través de esa dichosa hoja de papel?

Bueno para descubrirlo primero debéis leerla.

23 de febrero de 1969 (nueve años)

_17 de marzo de 1975 (quince años)_

_**30 de noviembre de 1983 (veinte tres años)**_

**DE MAYOR SERE:**

De mayor deberé ser más alta que ahora, casi tanto como papá. _(mmm… si papá mide 1,78 y yo mido 1,55 me quedan 25 cm que crecer aun hay tiempo ¿no?) _

De mayor seré tan hermosa como mama y estas estupidas pecas se habrán borrado. _(estas estupidas pecas siguen aquí y en cuanto a ser tan hermosa como mamá…bueno mejor lo dejamos correr)_

De mayor seré la primera en clase. _(bueno por lo menos eso si lo conseguí. Creo que me merezco un premio)_

De mayor tendré un novio muy guapo. _(olvida este punto es vulgar y superficial. ¿Quién en su sano juicio necesita un tío babeando las 24 h por ti? Por que yo no y menos el…olviden lo ultimo)_

De mayor tendré muchos amigos. _( punto nº 5 orgullosamente logrado definitivamente me merezco una recompensa)_

De mayor viajare a lugares exóticos._( no se en que pensaba cuando escribí esto, si con los tiempos que corren los mas lejos que puedes ir es al cementerio)_

De mayor tendré muchos hijos. _(creo que lo he pensado mejor, tendré solo dos o tres, quizás cuatro pero no muchos)_

De mayor estudiare en la misma universidad que mamá. _(descartado totalmente. Estudiare para auror)_

De mayor seré la chica mas simpática des mundo. _( lo conseguí a medias y todo por culpa de ese piojo indeseable de Potter)_

De mayor habré cumplido todos y cada uno de mis sueños. _(eso sin duda lo conseguí)_

_Firma Lily Evans._

**Olvídalo pelirroja nunca llegaras tan alto. **

**Me encanta que seas tan pequeña y vulnerable. **

**Nunca conocí a tu madre pero seguro que tú la igualas y tus pecas no son estupidas si no divertidas.**

**Definitivamente estas perdido cornamenta, ¿"tus pecas son divertidas"? ¡Joder lo que hay que leer! **

**Sin comentarios. **

**Estoy contigo hermano.**

**¿El? Acaso me engañas amor. Y yo no babeaba por ti solo se me hacia la boca agua al verte, no es lo mismo cariño.**

**Cornamenta tío a quien intentas engañar pero si aprendí a realizar el hechizo cascoburbuja en segundo por culpa de tu "boca hecha agua".**

**¿Amigos? ¿Cuándo fue eso que yo no me entere?**

**¿Dirás amigas? ¿Verdad lily cariño? Por que si no juros que les retorceré la…**

**¡buenoooooo ya empezamos!**

**Hay que ver que pesimista eres pelirroja ¿acaso James no te alegra lo suficiente? por que si es asi yo podría…**

**¡NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO SIRIUS! Eso debe ser cosa del embarazo que la pone aun más loca.**

**Claro ya que te pones organicemos nosotros solos un equipo de quiddich cariño.**

**¿Eso significa que tendré mas ahijados cornamenta?**

**Eso es algo de lo que todavía no estoy de acuerdo.**

**Coincido con tigo cornamenta, esa pelirroja da miedo y más si tiene licencia para matar**

**¡¿Piojo?¡ ¿a quien llamas piojo preciosa? Mido casi el triple que tu…**

**Déjalo tío ella tiene razón eres demasiado bajito, es hora de que lo asumas. Seguro que es genético y tus hijos salen medio enanos o algo. ¡Jejeje!**

**¡Cállate canuto!...además ¿que es eso de indeseable?. Jamás, en ningún momento, ni en tus peores pesadillas…yo he sido indeseable. Por nada era el soltero numero uno en Hogwarts.**

**¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! Si no recuerdo mal eras el segundo querido amigo.**

**Esos son tecnicismos Canuto.**

**Yo lo conseguí en el último día de nuestro séptimo año, cuando aceptaste casarte conmigo cariño.**

**Yo por el contrario lo conseguí el día en el que tu sicópata esposa, es con cariño por su puesto, nos informo de que aceptaba que yo fuera vuestro padrino. **

**Por que te juro Cornamenta que querré ha este enano como a mi propio hijo y seré capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno por el.**

Firman los señores Canuto y Cornamenta.

Bueno aquí os dejo una pequeñísima historia o más bien carta que tenia pululando por mi mente hacia varias semanas.

No espero que con esto perdonéis el retraso en mi otra historia pero es que entre la mala suerte y la falta de inspiración no se puede hacer gran cosa. Si os consuela o calma, me da igual cual con tal de que mi integridad física siga intacta, os anunciare que tengo previsto estrenar otra historia la cual he sido previsora y no publicare hasta que lleve mínimo cinco capítulos hechos, lo que no será muy tarde puesto que voy por el segundo.

Os dejo un pequeño adelanto para que se os vayáis haciendo la mente a la idea:

**Titulo: **_Última oportunidad…última batalla…ultima vida… ¿Por qué no dan más opciones?_

**Argumento: **_…si os lo digo no tiene gracia pero para que sirven los adelantos si no…La historia se sitúa al final de la segunda batalla en Hogwarts concretamente un año después y todo comienza cuando Harry se hace esta pregunta: "Última oportunidad…última batalla…ultima vida… ¿Por qué no dan más opciones?". ¿Os suena? ¡Je je! Justo después de plantearse esta cuestión como por obra del destino Harry puede ver, por así decirlo, como seria todo si nunca se hubiese formulado dicha pregunta …_

Y hasta aquí puede llegar si no, no tendría gracia que leyeseis después la historia, aunque la verdad no es muy complicada de entender o por lo menos a mi punto de vista es bastante simple.

**Se despide con un cordial saludo Nala.**


End file.
